


「非典型92/29」同谋

by Mlletrois



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlletrois/pseuds/Mlletrois
Summary: 又名《爱的证明》寂寞都市背景，悬疑题材，实验性质主要人物：四位，暂不具体说明------“我们是最幸福的一对，如果不是最幸福的，那还在一起干什么呢?”
Relationships: 小洛豪, 小洛豪滴滴滴吹
Kudos: 4





	「非典型92/29」同谋

**Part 1**

**A**

他可能是个被上天眷顾的人吧。

工作后不久，业余创作的推理小说《开学前》就获得了协会奖。奖项带来的名气，让他随便写点什么都可以卖得很好，也就辞了工作专职写作。

后来的日子，除了爱好变成职业让原本的写作热情消退了一些外，成为写作者能给他的都是好处。

这些好处里最值得感激的是因缘际会认识了他的另一半。

和他相比，其实他的伴侣才更可能是拥有他现在职业和名气的那个。毕竟对方的父亲早年就凭借《犯///罪断章》在圈里奠定了关键地位，后续也从国产推理的草创期一路杀过来，完成了商业化转型，成了一位成功的作家。是以每次去他们家拜访吃饭，给他的压力都很大。长辈的威压倒在其次，主要是对大前辈的膜拜之情，总令他感到紧张。

然而这位前辈的独生子，也就是他现在的伴侣，从来不会带给他这样的感觉。和他在一起，自己总是很放松。他的伴侣好像是天生的欢乐使者，无论做什么都毫无压力，经营的美食测评账号不知不觉也拥有了几十万粉丝，这还是在没有露脸的情况下。

他要是露脸的话……

虽然自己不会明面上反对，但内心肯定是会不舒服的。好在对方从来没有提过这点，很享受现在的状态就是了。

至于如果说非要给他现在的生活找个问题出来，那唯一的可能就是他的伴侣过于耀眼了，使得他原本就很强的占有欲，慢慢发展到了无法控制的地步。

包括偷偷翻查他的手机，时不时跑去对方的视频平台在评论区检查有没有一些模糊不清的话……等等等等。

若不是怕被发现他这么在意，他甚至想去联系对方的助理，提醒她时刻给自己报备外出的行程细节。

这样强烈又奇怪的内心，他觉得还是不要被对方知道，不然怕是会把人吓跑。就这样伪装着伪装着，他的演技也就炉火纯青了。

**B**

「 我不满意现在的生活，尽管在外人眼中或许无法挑剔。

不多不少的粉丝，稳定的家庭，可爱的宠物，好像我和他生活在一个完美的小宇宙里一样。可这样的日子久了，平淡会淹没你的头顶，无聊使你无法呼吸。

我开始经常出外景，去不同城市做美食测评。

我猜他也因为这个变化察觉到了我的想法，有了一些小动作。他会在以为我睡着了的时候悄悄用我的指纹解锁手机，找寻有没有什么出轨的蛛丝马迹，还有别的，很多很多。

不怎么聪明的样子。

呵，这样就会被发现的话，那他也太小看我了。

如果真的……我又怎么会让他发现呢？

除非我想让他发现。

他这样做也正常吧，他又不知道我就是……

不说这个。

认识他之前，现实生活里我就把一众追求者玩弄于掌心，那时候哪一个不是心甘情愿地往我这里跳。可惜我却只喜欢自己追到的人。上一任也是，他也是，都是一开始不把我放在心上，偏要我去扮演一个他们喜欢的角色才能吸引到他们。

多么奇怪又正常的想法啊。

当时我要是不喜欢他就好了，就不用一直演到现在了。虽然看了他以为我没有察觉到那些小动作的样子还有些好笑。

他最早吸引我的点应该是不喜欢我吧，或者说不敢喜欢我。

这就很对我的路了。

变成他喜欢的样子还不简单，把所有的光环都去掉，做一个sweetie就好了。

扮演这个样子之外，我好像还为他做了很多。比方说他的那部《开学前》，尽管作品是不错，捧起来也不算名不副实，但要不是我让爸帮他投票敲定，他现在在哪里还两说。

现在么，我不会后悔这些付出，谁让我先于他喜欢我，喜欢他了呢。

好吧，是假的，还是有一点后悔的。

早先我以为他是个聪明人，对我也确实是好的。可后来，我觉得他好像还没有他书里人物一半的聪明，结婚之后那些模式化的好我也习惯了。现在的我就像是他表演恩爱的工具，把我换掉，他也会同样去对待另一个人的吧。

他喜欢的那个形象，太容易在其他人那里得到了。

他的内在不再吸引我了，可我还是舍不得他的外表和头衔带给我的虚荣，不然我早就离开他了。

舍不得离开的话，那就只剩下找回初见时的他这条路了。

我想念那样不露痕迹又精妙的爱，而不是现在的温吞水。」

“好证明我没选错人。”微弱的声音飘散在空气里，没有吵醒睡着了的另一半。

把日记本锁好又锁在了梳妆台的抽屉里，他对着镜子露出了势在必得的笑，还是曾经那样的蛊惑人心。

不需要布什么局，直接越过他的底线就好了。

我去看看他能做到哪一步。

**C**

一般来说，人的喜好和职业都会大相径庭。

没有人会想一直困在一个相同的氛围里，二十四小时乘七天，而多半会让爱好去调剂职业带来的压力。

但是他不是。

他的正经职业是在市//警///察//局做文职，白天接触那些案子、卷 宗，晚上有空的时候，则混迹于推理论坛。他还是一名小小的写手，笔名妖娆YoRoll。

作为YoRoll的他颇有几分自得。

由于职业关系，他能拿到挺多细节。保密条款规定的只是不能泄露最近经办的案 子，而分析一些悬置多年的冷案还是可以的。凭借笔下新颖的题材和真实的场景，还有还原出的有说服力的角度，他也积累起了一波拥趸，交了几个朋友。

几个朋友里面最神秘也是认识最久的是那位“细胞菌落落”——曾凭借一部《纯属虚构》一战成名又随即销声匿迹的传奇人物。

他和别人提过他认识，但没有人相信，也就不再提了。

他和细胞菌落落的交往始于六年前，到现在还停留在线上，即便他们就在同一座城市。

这个距离刚刚好。不然，见面聊什么？推理游戏吗？尴尬癌都犯了。

他还记得是因为对一桩校园投///毒///案的分析见解不同，在论坛里吵了起来，才认识的对方。吵了很久，还一直没有达成一致意见，他心急了，开始嘲讽对方的等级以及没有作品没资格说话。对面就忍不住了，私给他了个窗口，告诉他他就是改了名字的细胞菌落落。

“你说你是，我还说我是呢。有本事你证明给我看啊？”那年他才大三。每个少年都是轻狂的，他自然也不例外。

然后对面沉默了一会，发过来几张截图，包括初版文档、人物设定的时间戳、曾经的稿件录用证明等等，他这才服了气。

不打不相识，他们之后一直维持着双向联系，也分享过很多人生经历。

虽然对面不混圈子了，依旧能给他一些小小的建议，可能因为亲戚或者朋友在业内吧。

最早知道对方比自己小三岁时，他还吓了一跳。后来聊得多了，他真诚地对对方断送的写作未来表达惋惜的时候，才知道“细胞菌落落”这个身份只是对面用来玩票的。对方的出身虽然模模糊糊地没说清楚，但自己也大概明白那足够让他把什么都当成玩票。

细胞菌去追逐自己的幸福之后，还没忘给自己的新作打赏和撑场面，这让他很感动。所以哪怕在自己写文的时候，那边弹出来说一些抱怨日常生活的话，他也不会不耐，而是会及时开导他。

就像现在。

他最近想写个中篇，预计五到十万字。暂定会是个过去恋人惨遭谋///杀的故事，不过还不知道具体怎么展开。

聊天窗口里细胞菌落落正在说着他现在的另一半不好的地方，这让他有点想吃回头草了。

“下个月有个同学会，我去找找他吧。我有些想起来他的好了……”

他一面回复过去告诫他最好不要这么作死，一面有了灵感。

随着键盘的敲击声，文档也渐渐填充了起来：

「《同学会》

作者：妖娆

简介：医学院同学之间的命///案，昔日恋人惨遭…… 」

**Part 2**

**A**

有一款酒心巧克力是何洛洛很爱吃的。

曾经的任豪感到自己有一点平凡，于是那时他会费很多心思在营造他们两个之间的一些氛围上，为了让何洛洛不要感到和之前众星捧月的时候差距太大。

他带他品尝普通情侣之间的平常浪漫，再稍稍加上一勺自己的构思。

纪念日到来时根据线索的寻宝，在超市如何购物好完美花到一个整数值，新年前夜交换的混着酒的辛辣和可可的甜与微苦的一个吻……诸如此类的事情。

何洛洛毕竟不是普通的sweetie，多加上的小挑战会让他更开心。

可是起点定的太高了，后续只会越来越让对方不满意。把戏说穿了就那么多，翻来覆去地构建拼接，也撑不了太久，他慢慢能察觉出一些对方夸张笑容下的失落。

但这不是他可以出轨的理由。

同学会后，他的行踪愈发飘忽不定了。询问他助理那边，有些时间的安排也是不知情的。

甚至明目张胆到连手机里露骨的聊天记录都不删除。

是他一直以来都把不在意演的太好了吗？那他可要谢谢自己的演技。

何洛洛的母亲年轻的时候是药剂师，自己的母亲也是，只是早早就辞了医院的职位，打理他们家的连锁药房去了。所以她们之前并不怎么认识，后来父母见面才发现了这个巧合。

任豪写案情的时候，要是需要药物的专业知识，一般直接向母亲询问，就能省出来查资料的时间。估计何洛洛的父亲最早写东西的时候也是这样去请教最熟悉的人的。

可这次，他询问药品并不是为了写新的作品。

**B**

何洛洛当然记得巧克力的吻。

他有个习惯，或者说一点洁癖，是从来不会把别人碰到过的东西咽下去的。

所以每次，那颗辗转于两人唇齿之间的糖最后都会被另一个人吃掉，而不是他。

那盒他爱吃的就这样显眼地放在案头。

任豪应该不会傻到加了立刻就发作的东西在里面吧。他把玩着盒子有了一点痕迹的封口处。

是一颗就可以呢？还是需要好几颗呢？

他不知道。

他只知道要为自己想一个不在场证明。

他有自信，可以全身而退。

何洛洛发起了一个视频通话。

“晚上约电影嘛，唱歌也可以的～”

“行，那大悦城吧，八点你能来吗？”

“应该没问题呀。”

**C**

当一个社会关系并不复杂的年轻人突然死///亡，排查起来往往更为困难。

因为所谓的边缘人群，以及男女、男//男、女女关系复杂的人，虽然他们认识的人很多，但就像是给你题库的考试，即便题库庞大，可是只要你去找，或早或晚总是能够得到正确答案的。

眼前这个年轻人就不是了，他的题库近乎一片空白。

家世显赫，和别人没什么矛盾，没有抑郁倾向，生活上简单至极，身边的朋友不多，却也都对他交口称赞。

自杀的可能性几乎为零。过得比他惨的人千千万万，哪个不是活得好好的。

他杀……尸检报告也没有任何奇怪的显示。

一个好好的年轻人就这样突然地心脏衰竭了吗？也不是没有可能。

他的家属很有势力，却真的查无可查，无能为力。他们查了死///者过去的感情经历，都是自然而然无疾而终。最近接触的人里，案发的时候行迹也都并无可疑。

这又会是一个悬///案了吧。

最近年关在即，案///件高发，张颜齐录案///子录得头疼。总算把这最近的一份搞定，保存后点了右上角的退出。

卷宗里面出现过的被调查者的名字有点眼熟，让他想起了细胞菌落落，也不知道他最近怎么样了。

他还记得他问对方为什么起这个名字，是因为是医学生的原因吗。

对方回了个不是，告诉他他妈妈是的，小时候翻家里书翻得多了，觉得这个很萌，就随便拿过来当笔名了。

张颜齐想，回去后不如把这个想法加到他的连载里好了。凶手有药剂背景的毒///杀，挺不错的，感觉还挺搭他的剧情。

「《同学会》作者：妖娆

标签：都市犯///罪，类型：悬疑，评分：8.5分」

目前收到的反响还挺好的。张颜齐读着读者的评论，看他们猜测剧情的走向，心中生出了几分满意。

右边弹出了一个熟悉的聊天窗口。

“嘿，你还好吗？看你最近更新的频率好低啊。”

“最近工作忙，没太有时间上线。”

“你的文后续大概是什么样的？能告诉我吗？”

“可以啊。我跟你讲，我现在想的是，应该有药///品是可以不会被检查出来的，比如那种会自然降解的，所以说我准备这么写……”

……

“不错不错，这个想法挺好的。”

“哈哈哈，谢谢认可。”

“对了，你知道《第九年的情人节》的作者吗？他是我很好的一个朋友，最早写《开学前》出名的那个。”

“当然知道了！原来你认识他啊，不混圈都能有这样的朋友，厉害厉害。”

“他看了你的作品，想让我介绍你给他认识。”

“真的吗？”

“真的啊，我肯定不会骗你的嘛，咱们都认识这么久了。他说想帮你推一下，准备出书什么的，就是你之前的那本。当然听完你说的，我觉得，现在这本他应该也会感兴趣的。”

“什么时候见？我的天，OMG”

“明天或者后天吧，你有空吗？我想的是，不如你先不更，和他交流一下剧情发展什么的再写。”

“好，我都可以。”

“那我问问他什么地点比较方便。”

**Part 3**

「你愿意为我做这样一件事，

那我当然也愿意给予回报。」

合上快被写完的日记本，他对着镜子露出了一个和平日里不同的笑。

We will never, ever hurt each other.

本子和抽屉都被锁上了。

灯也被关上了。

We are the happiest couple.

And what’s the point of being together, if you’re not the happiest?

你处理了我的前任，

我牺牲了我最好的朋友，

得到的是，

我想要的——爱的证明。

—The End—


End file.
